


解压

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 他粗鲁地吻你，他的呼吸还未平复，吻得断断续续，带着血腥味的气息灼热地喷在你的下巴上。你伸手摸他，他隔着厚厚的护甲极力迎合，嘶声要求道：“操我，就在这里。”
Relationships: The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 5





	解压

**Author's Note:**

> 那些你每次打虚无典狱官时都会想的事。

和最后一个Vex一同倒下的还有浪客。他没有开枪，可能是没子弹了，让那哥布林碎成一地的致命一击是他的匕首。浪客一刀捅穿了哥布林的肚子，用力一划拉，Vex放射性的体液喷了他一身。浪客喘息着，摇摇晃晃地退后了两步，匕首铛啷落地，人也跌坐下来。

你走到他的身前，蹲下，试图擦去他脸上的血和Vex体液，却被他揪着领子摁倒在地。他粗鲁地吻你，他的呼吸还未平复，吻得断断续续，带着血腥味的气息灼热地喷在你的下巴上。你伸手摸他，他隔着厚厚的护甲极力迎合，嘶声要求道：“操我，就在这里。”

这里是长老监狱，你们在轨道下方的一个角落里滚作一团，身边是横七竖八的Vex尸体，头顶还不时有运输车轰然驶过。你答应了，允许浪客解开你的裤子。你们没那么多时间和精力脱得精光，所以浪客只是草草地把你的裤腰拉下几寸，掏出你的鸡巴就开始吸。

你半靠在墙角，一手扶着浪客的脑袋，手指陷进他带着冷气的黑发里。浪客的动作很急，过多的肾上腺素让他像是喝醉了或是嗑高了，只懂得抓着你的老二往嘴里送，用仿佛要把自己噎死的劲头吮吸一根生殖器。直到你在他的嘴里完全勃起，鸡巴硬邦邦地戳着他的喉口，他才喘息着直起身，嘴唇和龟头之间牵出一线银丝，又被他过猛的动作拉断。他把自己的裤子褪下半截，用唾液准备自己，然后直接坐了上来。

你怀疑这很痛，浪客看起来完全不像是准备好了，但他毫不介怀，只是扶着你的老二往里吞。他的内壁没规律地收缩着，腿根也在发抖，两腿被没脱干净的裤子限制了岔开的幅度，就吃得更加艰难。他叫你帮他，你就抓着他的臀肉往下摁。他撑着你身旁的地面，发出一声哭叫。你便知道他完全让出了支配权。

你扶着他的腰和屁股，从下往上地肏他，每一次都顶得更深，他的手臂渐渐地撑不住，整个人就快倒在你身上，呻吟声在这空旷的地下轨道里激起了辽远的回音。他没有去碰自己，也因而只是半勃，但在你一次又一次碾过他的前列腺之后，他半软不硬地流了精。他的嗓子哑了不少，只是沉重地呼吸着，那点精液滴到了你的护甲上。

考虑到你们现在的处境，你在最后关头拔出来射到了地上。浪客趴在你的怀里，你的手从背后伸过去摸他的穴口，那里迷茫地翕张着，从内壁到入口都在抽搐。你抱着浪客在那里坐了好一会儿，才问他：“感觉好些了吗？”

浪客点了点头，毛茸茸的脑袋在你的胸口上下一动。

END


End file.
